Harry Potter and the Symbols of Kemet
by Deosil
Summary: Post DH. Epilogue Ignored. Harry and Co are trying to rebuild their lives. Hogwarts is letting students come back to get their NEWTs and graduate properly. Harry returns but his soul is restless. Action, Adventure, Romance & Mystery! FULL SUMMARY INSIDE


**A/N: Summary.**

**Harry and Co are trying to rebuild their lives after Voldemort's destruction. Some are healing faster than others. Hogwarts is letting students come back to get their NEWTs and graduate properly. Struggling to come to terms with everything that happened and what comes next Harry returns but not just for his qualifications. He wants answers to help his restless soul but each answer only poses more questions. Dominating it all is the voice of Albus Dumbledore in his head repeating a phrase over and over:**

** "It is important to fight and fight again, and keep fighting, for only then can evil be kept at bay though never quite eradicated."**

-Chapter One-

**Mr Montgomery of Ottery St. Catchpole.**

On a peaceful Sunday morning on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole the sun was half way through its climb to the top of the sky. It was mid morning in late August and the heights of the summer heat were waning but the early morning chill had yet to make the transition from crisp and refreshing to brisk and biting. It was Joseph Montgomery's favourite time of year. An elderly but energetic man he was easy going and enjoyed every day of his retirement. He liked to refer to himself as a man of leisure. His plans were, in a word, flexible.

That is except for one tiny detail.

Every Sunday morning from the beginning of June until the end of August each year he followed the same pattern. He woke at nine am precisely. The level of sunlight in his bedroom acted as an alarm clock of sorts. In his blue and white, vertical striped pyjamas he would climb out of bed and amble downstairs to the kitchen. Mrs Montgomery would already have been up for half an hour getting herself ready for church, making sure the immaculately kept red woollen suit and white blouse that she had worn solely for church every Sunday for the last decade were perfectly ironed. Mr Montgomery himself wasn't religious but he and his wife had learned long ago that their relationship ran far deeper than religious beliefs and they celebrated their differences.

Never ones to avoid equality they had long ago come up with a system where, each morning, Mrs Montgomery made freshly brewed tea for them both and Mr Montgomery grilled, buttered and sliced their toast. They would eat and chat happily until 09:30 when the sound of a car engine outside signified that her friend Norma had arrived to take her to church. After a quick, affectionate, peck on the lips Mr Montgomery would head upstairs to shower. He would put on his own immaculately ironed grey pinstripe suit, pull on his black socks, attach his watch to his left wrist and put on his polished black shoes. Lacing the left one first of course.

By 09:45 he was out the door and looking out towards the country lane that their house paralleled. His destination this particular Sunday, just like every Sunday, was a quiet newspaper shop in the small town of Ottery St. Catchpole about one and a half miles away. This was the best part of Joseph Montgomery's week; walking down the country lanes with beautiful shades of green landscapes, blue skies and a refreshing morning chill. Before he knew it he was at the paper shop. A respectable Devonshire local Steven Bowhurst, who had lived here his whole life, ran the shop and on Sundays his extremely polite young daughter staffed it. He pushed the door open and with a ring of the bell overhead the young girl looked up from her magazine and smiled.

"Mr Montgomery! I never thought to see you here on a Sunday morning." She greeted teasingly. Her name was Emily and he found her quite endearing. And that was more than he could say for most young people. She was polite and didn't speak in broken English like most of her generation,

Mr Montgomery faked a scowl.

"You know it's only your politeness in calling me 'Mr Montgomery' that saves you from some stern words Miss." The young girl laughed and Mr Montgomery couldn't help but laugh too. "I've become a tad predictable I suppose?" he questioned jokingly.

"Just a little." she replied closing her magazine. Her eyes moved to the stand that held all the newspapers.

"I put a copy of the Ottery Herald on the front of the middle shelf for you. There's an interesting article about a pair of campers that swear they saw talking garden gnomes in a field on the outskirts of town."

Mr Montgomery snorted. "Blasted hippies come here for a camping trip, smoke all sorts and then report talking garden gnomes? I'm sure it will give me a laugh if nothing else. Talking gnomes indeed!"

Laughing he picked up the paper and handed over the fifty pence it cost to the shop assistant. Preposterous articles aside it was the paper he had bought since he was very young and he still felt it contained plenty of substantive material if he did say so himself. Emily put the money in the till and then looked back at him with a look of what he liked to call teenage indignation.

"You know, this isn't the first odd thing that's been reported around here recently. What about those strange lightning clouds in July that seemed to disappear as soon as you left town?"

Mr Montgomery cast his mind back to that peculiar week. Weather anomalies were rare but not magical. He told her as much.

"I admire your imagination Emily but I've been around a long time. I know I don't look too old." He smiled wryly at his joke. "But trust me, there is nothing magical in Ottery St. Catchpole."

With that he made his way to the door. He was halfway out the door when Emily shouted, "Same time next week!" He turned and smiled.

"Where else would I go?"

He was on the return leg of his ritual and he was still chortling to himself.

"Talking gnomes indeed," he repeated cheerily.

Sunday morning for all its quirks was a time he loved. He got fresh air and few laughs.

"Plus, the sky is completely cloud free today," he thought reaching the country roads that lead home. Even the hills and forested areas not too distant weren't clouded for a change. Admiring its beauty he was halted when he saw something he did not believe.

A dart of gold that he could only compare to a small shooting star appeared out of nowhere just above the tree line of the forest. It suddenly started to spiral downwards and then…

"No, it can't be." Jospeh Montgomery said aloud.

What looked like a person on a broomstick appeared where the shooting star had been seconds earlier. The figure darted downwards towards it and quicker than the thought process his brain would allow he saw the person on the broomstick grab the shooting star, turn one hundred and eighty degrees and shoot back off to the trees of the forest and vanish into thin air.

He stood as still as a statue for a good minute or two before he started walking again. His slow pace a complete contrast to the speed his brain was trying to process what he had just seen.

* * *

Harry Potter looked over the orchard before him and smiled.

He hadn't had cause to smile much recently but right now he couldn't help himself. He was staring at an open field with his Firebolt in his right hand and the knowledge that in just a few minutes he would be up in the air playing quidditch for the first time in so long he couldn't remember.

"Well," he thought to himself. "It's not _strictly _quidditch since we can't play with proper balls but still… Amazing." The last word he said aloud and he felt the touch of a slender arm snake around his waist.

"What's amazing?" a feminine voice asked softly.

He turned to the face the voice, his free arm reaching around her waist too. Fiery red hair and bright brown eyes greeted him. After a beat he responded.

"Amazing that this will be the first time I've flown in so long. Well for fun anyway," he said with a thoughtful expression.

But the expression didn't last long because the red headed girl moved her head in and kissed him gently on the lips. Harry tasted the sweetness of her lips and eventually they reluctantly pulled apart.

"O.K. that makes two amazing things," he grinned. She grinned back and they both turned when they heard voices behind them.

"Oi!" A defensive voice shouted. "What have I told you about doing that in public?"

Harry saw a wave of red haired individuals coming his way closely followedby two girls. There was Bill, Charlie, Percy and George Weasley but the voice had come from the red head in the middle of the four. It happened to be his best friend. Harry's grin widened.

"Ron I swear that was all Ginny. She practically forced herself on me." He replied innocently and Ginny nodded in agreement lacing her fingers between his.

"And how many times have we _all_ told you about kissing Hermione in front of us?" Harry retorted. This was met by nods from all the Weasley brothers. Ron looked down to the floor red faced although Harry swore he was only half embarrassed and the other grinning like an idiot.

The two girls, Hermione Granger and Fleur Delacour, had finally caught up but were oblivious as to what had gone on as they were locked in their own conversation.

They were all now grouped just on the edge of the orchard by The Burrow and everyone was holding a broomstick except for Hermione. She was holding a book. She had defended herself from earlier ridicule by arguing that it was at least a book about quidditch but that was as close as anyone could get Hermione to the game. Three failed flying attempts earlier in the summer had only reinforced her decision.

Harry turned his attention back to the orchard. It was covered completely on one side by gigantic oak trees that acted as a natural barrier against the town of Ottery St. Catchpole below. The wards of The Burrow just reached the perimeter of the trees and it was a very convenient spot to play quidditch.

Though they didn't have actual quaffles and bludgers they had rather inventive alternatives. Bill, a curse breaker for the wizarding bank Gringotts, had got his hands on two muggle footballs. One of them had a returning charm on it and would act as a bludger. When hit it would return to the beater whether it hit the target or not. Hermione and Harry had likened it to a boomerang but this only drew blank expressions from Fleur and the Weasleys. The second muggle football would be the quaffle and had no magical charms on it whatsoever.

Due to shortage of players they would only have three goal posts, occupied by Ron, which both teams would shoot into. Bill and Fleur would be one team of chasers and Ginny and Percy the other. George would be the lone beater responsible for bludgeoning all of the chasers. He had quite liked that idea and was tapping the end of his beater's bat into his palm in mock anger.

But the best part, in Harry's opinion, was the snitch. Bill had been given a real snitch as a present by the seeker for the Holyhead Harpies who was a client at Gringotts. Bill explained that he had charmed it to only fly within the boundaries of the makeshift pitch and that after one hour it would fall to the ground simply so the game wouldn't go on for hours. Harry would be seeker for Ginny and Percy and Charlie was flying for Bill and Fleur.

Sensing everyone was itching to get started bill turned to his sister.

"Hey Gin, have you got the snitch?" She nodded and reached into her pocket and pulled out the glittering gold orb handing it to Bill.

"Remember everyone, game ends in one hour so let's not waste any time. O.K. positions everybody!" he shouted, not that they needed to be told.

They all mounted their brooms but Harry was quickest and was soaring upwards before anyone else had the chance. Only the snitch Bill had just let go was quicker.

Harry felt his adrenaline spike and euphoria kicked in. The wind rushed into his lungs and through his hair, intensifying as he picked up speed. An abrupt turn and he was spiralling downwards, only pulling up at very last second flying parallel to the ground. Then he shot upwards again.

Boy had he missed this.

Below he could see they were about to start the game but he was having far too much fun to start looking for the snitch yet. He spent a good half hour darting one way and then the other, doing loops and feints for no other reason than for the exhilaration it made him feel.

So much had happened in the last year, hell seven years Harry corrected himself, that he had hardly spent any time enjoying himself without thoughts of Voldemort lurking in the back of his mind.

Two months had passed since the battle of Hogwarts and the summer had been spent trying to repair both the physical and emotional damage done by Voldemort. People's souls had slowly started to heal but, although it had gotten slightly easier, Harry was struggling to envision a time when he wouldn't feel all his losses so achingly. Flying was definitely a great distraction for now.

Eventually he stopped hovering high above his friends and Charlie Weasley pulled up beside him on his Nimbus.

"You really have no fear on that thing." He complimented and Harry agreed. It was something people always commented on but Harry never really thought about explaining.

"It's just one of the purest experiences I've ever felt," he replied. "Why would you ever fear anything like that?"

It wasn't the perfect explanation but Harry knew Charlie understood. Fellow seekers all seemed to possess similar traits in that regard.

As they were chatting they could hear Ginny shouting at Percy below because he kept dropping the ball every time she threw it to him. He retorted claiming he was an academic not an athlete. As Ginny kept on ranting she didn't notice George had hit the makeshift bludger her way and it collided with her broom spinning her round so fast she almost fell off. Now she was fuming.

Harry's eyes were locked on his girlfriend and he couldn't help but smile. Even when she was angry Harry still found her mesmerising. Charlie noticed that too and punched Harry playfully in the arm to jolt him back to attention.

"Earth calling Harry! Time to come back from your daydream." Then his facial expression softened.

"You know I don't like to be too serious but you've been great for Ginny this summer," he said making Harry feel awkward. He might be eighteen and technically an adult but he still felt awkward talking about his relationship with Ginny, especially with her brothers.

"We've been great for each other," he replied honestly.

"I…" Harry struggled to articulate how he felt. "The truth is I've got no idea where I go after everything that has happened. But my decision to be with Ginny is the first thing I've really ever done that was just for me. I like that." He eventually said.

Charlie put his arm on Harry's shoulder in a brotherly fashion.

"Whatever you do, you're part of this family Harry. And all us Weasleys, hell all of the wizarding world, know we owe you a hell of a lot, regardless of your relationship with Ginny. I just wanted to say thank you."

"Charlie-" Harry began but was cut off.

"There's nothing to say Harry. I've said my bit." His smile returned.

Below they noticed Fleur put a spectacular goal past Ron. She was actually a very good flier Harry noted. She had a natural nimbleness and graceful agility. With a deft hand feint she got the ball over Ron's head and it dipped through the hoop.

It was only when they heard Fleur excitedly shout "Zat makes eet 70 points to 20!" that they realized it was time to get in the game.

"Looks like it's down to me or you to win this game Potter." Charlie declared. "Think you've got it in you?"

Harry's seeker instincts immediately ignited and steely determination was in his eyes.

"Bring it on old man." He retorted, shooting off before Charlie could respond.

It didn't matter whether he was at the Burrow or on the quidditch pitch at Hogwarts his concentration was absolute. For Harry the competition had never been between him and the other seeker (Unless of course it was his nemesis Draco Malfoy) it was between him and the snitch.

So he began his search and flew methodically around the pitch searching with wide eyes and occasionally glancing at the other players. He heard Ron moan in embarrassment as Percy finally got a goal passed him much to the mockery of the other players.

Even in the smaller than usual surroundings the snitch was proving elusive. Harry felt sure they were coming on the hour mark so knew he had to get it soon. On the side of the pitch closest to the Burrow he was flying a little bit quicker, anxious to find it in time. He was about to point his boom downwards when something glinted in his peripheral vision. Reflexively he pulled his broom around to centre on it and there it was hovering in the middle of the pitch.

In a seamless movement he was lying flat on his broom with his head up and zooming forwards. Charlie's reflexes weren't as good as Harry's but he noticed when Harry started moving and saw where he was headed. Charlie was closer to the snitch but Harry's broom was faster. It would be tight.

Harry saw Charlie approaching from underneath and urged his Firebolt to go faster. They were neck and neck and about five yards from the snitch when it moved itself. It was heading towards the treeline.

"Crap!" Harry shouted moving in pursuit of it. Charlie was alongside him now and fully concentrated himself. The trees were getting closer and closer and Harry started to worry that the snitch was showing no indication of slowing down. He knew they couldn't fly beyond the wards and only hoped the snitch had been charmed properly. The Firebolts superior speed was kicking in and Harry started edging ahead of Charlie.

"Harry slow down! The snitch will stop before it gets to the wards!" Charlie yelled.

The wind speed muffled the sound to Harry's ears and Charlie practically yelled.

"HARRY! THE SNITCH WILL STOP ITSELF!"

Harry's gut told him otherwise and if he'd looked down he would have noticed Bill calling time on their one-hour game.

Charlie had pulled up just before the wards and looked up in time to see the snitch shoot over the trees.

"Crap!" he said angrily. "LET IT GO HARRY!"

Harry didn't hear and even if he had he would have carried on. He couldn't have a magical snitch floating around muggles. Harry was over the trees less than a second after the snitch and was getting close to catching it. On the other side of the trees he saw that the hillside dropped down and led to the muggle town of Ottery St. Catchpole. In his brief glance down he made out several cottages and a church.

With his left hand stabilising himself he reached out with his right and was inches away. He was definitely on the wrong side of the wards now. So with a final push he closed his hand around it and felt its wings flapping furiously against his grip. Quick as a flash he turned 180 degrees and jetted back over the trees and within the protection of the wards.

"That could've been much worse," he thought to himself as his heart pounded in his chest.

Slowing down dramatically he saw everyone else assembled on the field below and glided down to join them. With a tired, lopsided grin he approached his friends. Bill rushed over to him, gesturing for the snitch. Harry handed it over and watched Bill pull out his wand and start muttering enchantments. Everyone else arrived looking curiously excited.

"Blimey!" Ron exclaimed. "What the hell happened there?"

"No idea." Harry exhaled deeply. "I had this feeling it wasn't going to stop at the wards. So I took off after it."

Hermione looked less than impressed.

"You were outside the wards Harry. What if some muggles saw you? _Did_ anyone see you?"

"Hermione, I couldn't just let a magical item go floating around town." He responded. "And I'm fairly sure nobody saw me so relax." Although he actually had no idea, he just hoped it was true. It was then that Bill stopped muttering and turned his attention back to the group.

"It's been tampered with by someone other than me." He announced accusingly. He looked around at each of them but all had incredulous "Not me!" facial expressions. That was except for Ginny who was fidgeting and staring sheepishly at the floor. Bill rounded on her.

"Ginny. What did you do to it?" he asked angrily. She was looking everywhere but at Bill.

"I- I mean-" She stuttered at everyone's stares. "O.K. it was me. But I swear I didn't mean for that to happen." She said apologetically.

"I tried to take off the time limit on it. I just thought we haven't exactly had the happiest of summers and we deserved more than one hour of fun. I honestly didn't mean to do whatever it is that happened."

Bills anger lessened slightly and he looked his sister directly in the eye.

"Why didn't you come to me and ask me to do it?" He questioned.

"I thought I could manage the spell myself." She said indignantly. "I'm not twelve anymore I'm seventeen."

"You also almost sent a magical snitch into a muggle town with Harry behind on a flying broomstick."

"Sorry." Ginny mumbled knowing she had messed up.

"Hey Charlie," George interrupted. "Remember that cute muggle girl who worked in that little shop in town?"

"I think she was a bit young for me George." he laughed.

"Not for me..." George drifted off into a daydream.

It was Percy who got them back on topic coming, surprisingly, to the defence of his little sister.

"Let it go Bill, she knows she made a mistake. Let's just move on."

"I agree." Fleur chimed in. "Zer was no harm done. No harm, no foul as you English say."

Bill, not liking to argue with his wife, sighed wearily and nodded.

"You're right. Just come to me next time Ginny, I'll quite happily teach you anything you want to know." She nodded acceptingly.

"But it's probably best if we keep this from mum."

This was met with a chorus of "Agreed" from everyone.

After that they all decided it was time to head back to the house. Ginny and Harry trailed behind the others with George just in front of them carrying his broom in one hand and the balls in the other.

"I don't think I've seen you look this relaxed in months." Ginny commented as they walked together. Harry had his arm draped around her shoulder and despite events he had to admit she was right.

"I think it was good for all of us. You just made it a bit more exciting for me," he teased. "You can repay me properly later," he added mischievously.

"I heard that Harry!" George shouted from in front of them causing Harry to blush but Ginny ignored him and turned her attention back to Harry.

"Of course I will." She replied flirtatiously. "You definitely saved me a lot of trouble so thank you." She followed it with a kiss on the cheek.

The Burrow was now in full view and everyone had definitely worked up an appetite and the smell of Molly Weasley's cooking was beckoning.

"Harry, are you sure no one saw you when you got outside the wards?" Ginny questioned.

He shurugged. "I'm honestly not sure Gin."

"They'll probably never believe what they saw anyway." She reassured.

"What everyone seemed to conveniently forget though," he said as they reached the door of the Burrow. "Is that I caught the snitch. So we won."

Ginny laughed. "Is that all you care about?"

He grinned.

"Right now? Yes."

* * *

At the same time, less than a couple of miles away, Joseph Montogomery had just relayed to his wife his story of golden shooting stars and a person flying on a broomstick. She lifted her cup and slowly took a sip of her tea then placed the china cup carefully down on her saucer.

"Well?" Mr Montgomery prompted.

"Well what dear?" She responded cheerily.

"Constance, you know very well what! What do you think about what I saw?"

A caring smile appeared spread across her face.

"I think you're imaging things. You're not as young as you used to be dear." Mr Montgomery already had a slither of doubt in his mind but he expected his wife to believe him.

"Don't 'dear' me Constance. The Montgomery's have lived in Ottery St. Catchpole for three generations. I'd recognise every inch of this landscape and I know what I saw!"

Mrs Montgomery knew she was pressing his buttons and she enjoyed doing it. She liked seeing her husband speak with conviction. She also knew full well that he would completely forget about it in a few days. But there was no reason not to press a few more of his buttons first.

"Well then, Mr Montgomery of Ottery St. Catchpole. What are you going to do about it?"

"Well there's not much I can do right now," he said taking a long sip of his own tea. "But I'll definitely be keeping my eyes open next Sunday."

Mrs Montgomery's caring smile returned. Yes, she thought to herself, this would all be forgotten tomorrow.

* * *

**End of chapter one.**

**Feel free to review :)**


End file.
